Shōtarō
| image = | name = | kanji =将タロウ | romanji =Shoutarou | race = Netjer (Rakkasen) | birthday = Unknown | age = 3000 yrs old | gender =Male | height = | weight = | eyes =Gray | hair =White | blood type =AB | unusual features =Scar on face | affiliation = Kōkiorosu Syndicate | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Bishop | previous occupation = Captain of Squad Three | team = | previous team = Division Three | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Susuki Castle | marital status = | relatives = | education = | status =Active | esimene plaat =Mōmai | viimane plaat =Not Yet Revealed }} Shōtarō (将タロウ, Shoutarou) is a dark shinigami, and is a member of Kōkiorosu Syndicate as a Bishop. He was once a in the Gotei 13 before he attempted to kill the Captain Commander. He is a ruthless individual that would kill his own mother if it meant gaining more power. Originally upon death he was sent to Spiritual Republic of Sinai where he was trained to be a spy. He soon left for the soul society to spy on the Seireitei to gain its secrets. Personality Sadistic by nature, Shōtarō is the kind of person who often tortures his enemies before landing the fatal blow — and actively enjoys it all. He belittles his enemies and makes fun of their weaknesses. He sees those weaker than him as mere insects he likes to toy around. Although he appears weak minded, his wits never fail when it comes in battle strategies and plans. Shōtarō is also a prideful creature, his not someone who will just bow down to anyone, an action he thinks that only the weak will do. Swallowing his pride is the last he'll ever do, even if it means sacrificing his comrades. He wouldn't care if he hurt his allies as long as he can cut down his enemies. According to him, the word "ally" never existed on his mind but he replaced it with the word: tools. Appearance History Powers and Abilities Bone Crushing Spiritual Pressure: Genius Level Intellect: Shōtarō has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. When in the third division he was laid back while not on missions like former captain but this was an act, Shōtarō appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Akh Mōmai (蒙昧, Ignorance) is the name of Shōtarō's Akh, it is a constant release type taking the form of a strange gauntlet on his arm. :Esimene Plaat Special Ability: Since his Akh is in a constant state of release, Shō can use its powers whenever he likes, it is said his powers are strange as his Esimene Plaat itself isnt fit for battle but its ability to summon beings to fight on Shō's behalf make it perfect for warfare. Mōmai's power is the ability to take one of Shō's emotions effectively striping him of them for the duration and then crafting a beast from that emotion, in this way he often uses his anger, spite and such to battle. ::Mōmai, Ikari (蒙昧怒り, Ignorance of Anger): This summons a beast that is demonic and snake-like, having the upper body of a demon and the lower body of a serpent. Its main power is devouring his opponents attacks and spiritual energy, and then copying the attack used against him for a time dependent on the amount of spiritual energy hes eaten. ::Mōmai, Akui (蒙昧悪意, Ignorance of Spite): This power takes his Spite and manifest it in the form of a giant wolf-like creature. This beast is feral and like its master loves to ravage its prey and grows when Shō feels more spiteful. Trivia *He is strongly based on Thief King Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:To be Deleted